


This is the Night

by flickering_light612



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Full Moon, Marauders era, One Shot, Shrieking Shack, Transformation, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickering_light612/pseuds/flickering_light612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot about a full moon at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an RP a long while ago and discovered it while clearing out my computer earlier this month. This story takes place during the Marauders' time at Hogwarts and sometime after their fifth year since Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are all able to change into their respective animals in this story. I hope you enjoy.

Remus Lupin clenched his jaw as he heard Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail scramble through the tunnel towards the Shrieking Shack. They weren’t being particularly loud but as Remus’s body began to change so did his hearing. As he felt the familiar aching pain begin pulsing through his body he could already feel his senses heightening. The battered and broken desk in the corner that had formally been just a shadow in the dark became clearer, the sound of his friends’ feet cautiously making their way through the passage way sounded like drums beating out a slow rhythm. He knew what was coming next and even after over ten years of having to deal with the change it never became any easier. Remus grimaced as he thought this, gripping the chair as a spasm racked his body. It’s almost over. He thought, repeating it as if it were an incantation in charms class as the pain burned through his body. No matter how many potions he was given, how relaxed he was, or how many people were there to support him the change from man to wolf was always painfully unbearable. 

Remus howled as the final, most painful part of the change began. It was as if someone had taken a hot stoker out of a fire and stabbed it through his back. Remus knew that as he grew older the change would take less time and become less painful but he wasn't sure how many full moons he could take before he went metal. As he thought this Remus let out another howl before the wolf part of him fully took over. There were a few minutes of anger as the wolf took control but as soon as Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail scampered through the secret door Remus began to calm down. He cautiously backed away from his friends as he let himself calm down and become himself again. He was glad his friends stayed with him on the full moon but he was constantly afraid that one day he'd lose himself and hurt one of them. It had happened before. Padfoot shook his head as if to say "Stop worrying you prat." and Remus smiled a toothy wolf smile at his friend. Padfoot smiled back and the four boys were off. After years of full moons the four had eased into a routine and as Remus ran through the night towards the forest of Hogsmede all his doubts faded and he howled excitedly. The night belonged to him and the Marauders now.


End file.
